Wishing For Your Love
by Thepurplemonkey131
Summary: You're tearing me apart 'cause you don't see. Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking, oh how I wish that was me. I Wish by One Direction


A/N: Hey! This is a song fic written by me. The song is 'I Wish' by One Direction. I know it's stupid to write a song fic with this song 'cause, you know, there's like a hunger games between rushers and directioners. Anyway, sit back (or lie down or whatever) and enjoy the ride (or in this case, the story.)

This is my first BTR fanfic so please go easy on me and criticism is accepted as long as they're constructive and helpful.

~~

James watched as Logan took Camille's hand in his own. The pain in James' eyes remained unnoticed as he stared deep into Camille's eyes. Her eyes held emotions like joy, happiness, love, and James wondered 'Why can't she look at me the exact same way she looks at Logan?' 'Why can't she love me the way she loves Logan?' 'Why can't she see me the way she see Logan?'

Logan interrupted James' train of thought. "Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." James replied.

"Hey, we're going to the ice cream parlor that just opened around the corner, do you want anything?" Camille asked but all James could think of is how silky her voice sounds and how caring and beautiful she is.

"No, I'm fine. Enjoy yourselves." And with that he ran away, leaving a clueless couple behind. Well, maybe not so clueless. Logan had been friends with James since they were in third grade and he can read James like a book and right now, he's pretty sure James is in love and by the way he looked at Camille, he's pretty sure it's with her.

But he also loves her so what should he do? Should he let Camille decide?

Logan shrugged it off and just decided to have a nice day with his girlfriend,

~James' POV~ ~Different Day and time~

The sun is shining, and the day is awesome so I've decided to spend it by the pool with my music and magazine.

"Hey, James" A silky, angelic voice suddenly said.

"Hey, uh, Camille, um, ho-how have you been?" I lamely answered while dropping everything I was carrying.

"I'm good. How are you?" She asked playfully and cutely.

"I'm uh great. Look, Camille, there's something I really need to tell you and you might hate me for it but I just really need to get this out." I sighed and looked at Camille's confused, puzzled, cute, beautiful face. "Camille, I loowwe-ee" Seriously? Stupid tongue, always gets tied whenever I talk to her. I sighed and tried again "I leow- used your hairbrush!" What in the name of hockey pucks? Why on earth did I say that?

Camille laughed a cute little silly laugh and said "It's okay, James, I'm not going to hate you. With the chemicals you use for your hair, I don't think any lice could live there."

Suddenly Logan walks by and takes Camille with him. I never had the chance to tell her I love her.

~BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR~

"_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you." _James silently sang. It's the new song they were going to record with British Boy Band 'One Direction'. James absolutely loves this song 'cause it says exactly how James feel and he can't wait to perform it.

Suddenly, Kendall came in.

"Hey, James, Gustavo needs us. Now. One Direction arrived and they're ready to record the song.

"Kay, go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Cool. See 'ya"

"Later." James sighed. 'Maybe after singing this song to her, she'll realize she loves me too and we'll ride off to the sunset together.' James thought. It's a little, okay VERY, girly but a guy can dream, right?

~Rocque Records~

They sang altogether. Gustavo and Kelly danced around to the song. They sounded really awesome!

Meanwhile, James is thinking about Camille (again) and his thoughts drifted to different scenarios concerning Logan, Camille, and him with the lyrics

"… _with my hands on your waist while we danced in the moonlight…" James remembered the time when they finished making the 'City is Ours' music video. He saw Camille dancing with Logan in the moonlight and it killed him because right then he knew how desperately he'd fallen for Camille._

"…_I wish it was me that you call on your own 'cause you wanna say goodnight…" They just got home after a long day of dancing and singing at Rocque Records when suddenly Logan's phone rang._

"_Hello?" Logan said, his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. _

"_Goodnight, Logan." Camille's sweet and silky voice calmed Logan and James and suddenly they weren't tired at all. _

"_Goodnight, Camille." Logan said and hung up the phone._

~Palmwoods~

James sang and looked at Camille right in the eye. Camille knows she loves James and she never meant to hurt Logan. She already talked to him and she can see the pain in his eyes but being a good friend, he let her go. Now James is here, confessing his love for her through a song and she could not be happier than this. She mouthed 'I love you' to James.

"_Oh how I wish that was me."_

"It's you James. It's you." Camille whispered as she hugged James tightly.

"I love you."

~The End~

The ending sucks, I know. Well, I'm tired. I'm not hungry but I'm bored, therefore, I shall eat. Later. :D

~BTRBTRBTRBTR~

A/N: I want to thank BBBKA for telling me some of the rules that lyrics aren't allowed so I erased the lyrics and there you go. Please review!


End file.
